I'm Not Gay, But
by eviloshhd
Summary: Katakanlah Sehun adalah orang yang yakin sekali jika dia lurus, setidaknya sampai Luhan datang. HunHan/Yaoi/DLDR


**"I'm Not Gay, But..."**

By eviloshhd

T+ rated fic.

Be careful to read. Completely not recommended for reader(s) under 17 y.o, but if you keep being stubborn, just read with your own risk. I've warned you already.

a/n: _inspired by one of Luhan's excited music video reaction with the same tittle._

(Warn! Dirty words and a lot of curses)

.

.

 **H** un **H** an

.

.

Sehun merasa dia sudah cukup bersabar. Semenjak Mahkamah Agung Amerika Serikat mengeluarkan putusan jika pernikahan sesama jenis telah legal diseluruh negara bagian 26 Juni 2015 lalu, kedua teman satu apartemennya yang memang _bengkok_ dan menjalin hubungan khusus itu benar-benar bertingkah seperti binatang; tidak peduli waktu dan tempat, kedua _housemate-_ nya akan bercumbu gila-gilaan sekalipun ada dia yang menyaksikan.

Pada awalnya Sehun memang memaklumi, dia pikir itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan sebagai suatu bentuk sukacita dan tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi sayangnya kenyataan harus menghianati Sehun, apa yang terjadi malah melenceng jauh dari praduga awalnya yang indah. Nyatanya, semakin hari kedua temannya itu malah semakin menjadi dan konsekuensinya adalah; dia seringkali harus mendengar desahan tiada akhir, dan bahkan harus menunggu hingga setengah jam sebelum mandi pagi karena sepertinya _having sex while showering_ telah menjadi rutinitas wajib bagi Kris dan Junmyeon.

 _Well, fuck._

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Sudah selesai?" Pertanyaan sarkastik meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun ketika melihat Kris dan Junmyeon keluar dari kamar mandi.

Junmyeon sedikit terkejut hingga matanya membulat, dengan wajah yang memerah malu dia segera pergi menuju kamar yang ia bagi dengan Kris tanpa sedikitpun melihat wajah Sehun. Sebenarnya itu sedikit membuat Sehun heran, pasalnya dia sudah seringkali memergoki keduanya melakukan hal dewasa tapi Junmyeon masih saja bertingkah malu.

Orang aneh.

Kris memicing, menatap Sehun dengan satu alis yang terangkat naik lalu tertawa terbahak. _"Of course not,"_ tangan panjang Kris melingkar dipundak Sehun. " _You know well that I can't get enough of him."_

Sehun mendengus, ditepisnya tangan Kris hingga rangkulan itu terlepas dan berkata. "Dasar maniak."

Kris malah semakin terbahak, _"c'mon, Dude._ Aku bukan maniak, _I'm just addicted to his hole. I'm sure God puts His heaven there."_

 _"Ew, faggot."_ Sehun bergidik, " _do you even love him?"_

 _"Of course I do!_ Jika aku tidak mencintainya aku tidak mungkin punya rencana untuk menikahinya."

Mendengar jawaban Kris, kali ini gantian Sehun yang menatap si makhluk kelebihan kalsium dengan mata memicing. "Menikah, huh?"

Kris mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja! Kau lupa jika ini Amerika Serikat? Tempat ini melegalkan kalian untuk menikahi siapapun yang kalian mau tanpa perlu terhalangi _that fucking conservative rules about being married with opposite gender. I'm born gay and I'm proud with that."_ Deklarnya dengan memasang pose 'hore'.

" _Sure, sure…_ terserah kau saja." Sehun mencoba mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Kris karena _for God's sake,_ dia bukan _gay_ dan pembahasan tentang percintaan sesama jenis ini selalu membuatnya geli. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya berciuman dengan orang yang mempunyai alat reproduksi sama dengannya. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tanpa sadar Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan hal itu tidak lepas dari perhatian Kris.

Kris menyeringai, sekali lagi dirangkulkannya tangannya yang panjang ke pundak Sehun lalu berbisik pada yang lebih muda dengan penuh arti. "Menjadi seorang _gay_ tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Tuan Oh. Tunggu saja sampai kau menemukan laki-laki yang lebih cantik dari pada _girls with those greasy boobies,_ aku yakin kau akan _bengkok_."

Sehun mendelik, " _I will not-"_

" _Sure, sure…_ terserah kau saja." Kris memotong sangkalan Sehun dengan kalimat yang sama yang digunakan Sehun kepadanya tadi. Setelah itu, yang lebih tinggi sekali lagi memberikan seringaiannya kepada Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata; membuat Sehun terpaku ditempatnya dengan raut terkejut.

" _I'm not a fucking gay!"_ Teriaknya setelah beberapa saat dan setelahnya dia bisa mendengar tawa Kris yang menggema.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Sehun berjalan sepanjang Stuyvesant Street menuju The Student Residence dengan menenteng tasnya yang dipenuhi tugas-tugas kuliahnya sepanjang hari ini. Seperti anak muda jaman sekarang, ditelinganya terpasang _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan _mp3 player_ yang ia perdengarkan untuk mengusir rasa bosan karena berjalan sendiri. Sesekali dia ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu dengan lirih ataupun gumaman karena Sehun cukup sadar jika suaranya tidak seindah Jongdae –temannya dari jurusan _New Media_ di kampus School of Art.

Sampai di apartemennya, Sehun sedikit menaikkan alisnya heran ketika tidak mendapati _suara aneh_ yang biasanya dibuat oleh Kris dan Junmyeon. Mengendikkan bahunya acuh, Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah timur sambil memainkan ponsel. Mungkin karena terlalu terfokus dengan ponselnya, Sehun hampir saja terjatuh ketika tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung oleh sebuah benda empuk. Sehun berhenti sejenak, matanya menangkap sebuah boneka rusa kecil yang menjadi penyebab dirinya terjungkal. Sehun mengambilnya, lalu menatapnya lamat karena seingatnya tidak ada satupun orang yang tinggal di rumah ini yang memiliki benda seperti ini. Bahkan Junmyeon yang jelas-jelas _bottom_ tidak akan mempunyai benda seperti ini.

" _Oh God!_ Bambi!"

Badan Sehun tersentak kaget, suara halus yang baru sekali didengarnya mengalun indah di telinga hingga membuatnya terpaku –setidaknya sampai laki-laki berambut cokelat madu menatapnya dengan menggigit bibir bawah yang mampu membuatnya melongo.

 _Menggemaskan sekali._

 _Fuck, apa yang ada dipikiranmu Oh Sehun?_

"Bambi…" Ujarnya lirih. Mata lebarnya menatap sedih boneka rusa ditangan Sehun dan Sehun menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari kalimat lirih laki-laki menggemaskan didepannya.

 _Sial. Berhenti memanggilnya menggemaskan, Oh Sehun!_

Sehun berdeham, tangannya terulur menyerahkan boneka kepada laki-laki didepannya dan berusaha mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedatar mungkin. _"Is it yours?"_

Laki-laki didepannya mendongak, lalu tersenyum sambil mengangguk menggemaskan hingga membuat jantung Sehun berdebar cepat. _Sialan sekali._

"… _okay, take it then."_

Laki-laki didepannya tersenyum bahagia ketika mengambil boneka rusanya dari Sehun, dan Sehun kembali merasakan jantungnya seakan menjadi sebuah drum yang dimainkan gila-gilaan.

 _Double sialan, sebenarnya siapa dia dan kenapa dia membuatku seperti ini?_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _"_ _What's your name?"_ Alih-alih mengucapkan 'sama-sama', Sehun malah keceplosan menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya melalui sebuah kalimat tanya pendek.

Laki-laki didepannya sempat terkejut, tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun masih dengan senyum yang seolah enggan pergi dari wajahnya yang menggemaskan. " _I'm_ Lu Han. _I'm Chinese_ tapi aku juga bisa berbahasa Korea, karena itu aku bisa berteman baik dengan Junmyeon selain karena aku berada di jurusan yang sama dengannya."

Rentetan kalimat yang mengalun dari bibir Luhan sejujurnya membuat Sehun tercenung, entah kenapa bahasa ibunya seolah menjadi berkali lipat lebih indah ketika Luhan yang mengucapkan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran aneh itu melintas diotaknya. Tanpa menanggapi apapun (termasuk mengenalkan dirinya balik kepada Luhan), Sehun berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan laki-laki yang hanya mengerjap bingung.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Memperhatikan Luhan, ya?" Tanya Kris yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk disebelah Sehun.

Sehun tidak menanggapi, dia hanya melirik Kris sekilas lalu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Luhan yang tengah menari dengan enerjik diatas panggung dengan beberapa penari latar.

"Luhan mantan idol di Tiongkok, kau tahu. Dia memutuskan untuk vakum dulu dari karirnya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan disini. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika banyak orang mengetahui akan dirinya dan memutuskan untuk membuat mini konser untuk mereka." Kris mengoceh dan menceritakan segala latar belakang Luhan yang ia ketahui kepada Sehun, namun lagi-lagi tidak mendapat tanggapan dari laki-laki itu.

Akhirnya laki-laki pirang itu menoleh untuk melihat Sehun dan mendapati bahwa _housemate-_ nya yang satu itu tengah menganga. Kris bahkan yakin jika air liur bisa saja menetes dari mulut Sehun jika dia tidak segera mengatupkan mulut Sehun secara paksa.

 _"_ _What the f-"_ harusnya umpatan Sehun selesai jika saja Luhan tidak tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dan tersenyum seperti seorang malaikat suci yang bisa saja terluka jika dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hai." Luhan menyapa. "Terima kasih telah datang, ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana penampilanku tadi?" Tanyanya lalu mendudukkan diri disamping Sehun –hal yang membuat Sehun menahan napasnya untuk sesaat karena jarak Luhan yang begitu dekat.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan, Han. Sehun bahkan sampai meneteskan air liurnya."

Luhan tertawa, sedangkan Kris harus meringis karena belakang kepalanya baru saja mendapatkan pukulan cuma-cuma dari Sehun.

"Benarkah? Wah, senang sekali rasanya." Ungkap Luhan.

Sehun sendiri hanya diam, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca kemudian tiba-tiba pergi tanpa berpamitan. Baik Luhan maupun Kris menaikkan alis mereka heran. Tidak paham dengan kelakuan Sehun yang _absurd_ dan tidak terduga.

"Dia kenapa?" Ungkap Luhan heran.

"Mungkin dia mengalami gejolak batin." Jawab Kris asal.

"Huh?"

Kris menghela napas, dirangkulnya tubuh mungil Luhan lalu berbicara. "Aku yakin Sehun sedang mengalami kebingungan atas orientasi seksualnya. Dia terpesona kepadamu tapi dia masih menganggap bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang lurus. Maka dari itu sikapnya menjadi tidak jelas." Ungkapnya, "lagi pula kau sudah menyukai Sehun dari lama, bukan? Ini bisa jadi kesempatanmu untuk membuat Sehun benar-benar _belok._ "

"A-aku tidak menyukai Sehun." Sangkalnya terbata.

Kris melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap Luhan malas. "Junmyeon sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, Luhan. Kau sengaja meletakkan boneka bambi-mu di lantai ruang tamu dan sengaja menyuruhku dan Junmyeon keluar agar kau bisa memliki sedikit waktu dengan Sehun, bukan? Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu."

Wajah Luhan memerah malu namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya langsung berubah penuh percaya diri.

 _Dasar idol._

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melakukan itu?"

Kris tersenyum –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai lalu membisikkan kalimat singkat, "aku akan membantumu."

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

Sehun benar-benar tidak paham, selama dua minggu ini mengapa setiap dia pulang dari kampus dia selalu menemukan Luhan dengan hanya menggunakan _wife-beater_ dan celana _boxer_ dengan panjang yang hanya sampai diatas lututnya. Bisa-bisa prinsip 'laki-laki lurus'-nya semakin menipis jika Luhan tidak berniat menggunakan baju yang layak. Tiap kali Sehun bertanya kenapa dia ada ditempatnya, laki-laki mungil itu selalu menjawab bahwa dia tengah menunggu Junmyeon untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama, namun selalu berakhir Junmyeon yang tak kunjung datang sehingga hal tersebut membuat Sehun –sebagai tuan rumah yang baik- menemani laki-laki tersebut.

Hal yang kemudian yang membuat Sehun menjadi sangat akrab dengan Luhan, dia bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan Luhan yang tidur dipahanya ketika mereka sedang menonton film. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu natural dan berjalan dengan baik, hanya saja masalahnya adalah; kedekatannya dengan Luhan membuat dia semakin meragukan kalau dia seratus persen _lurus._

Diam-diam Sehun menyalahkan Luhan karena bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki yang lebih cantik dari seorang perempuan? Kalau suatu saat nanti dia benar-benar menjadi orang yang _belok,_ maka Luhan adalah orang pertama yang akan dimintainya pertanggungjawaban. Semuanya salah Luhan.

Iya, Luhan yang salah.

* * *

-oOo-

* * *

"Sehun, kalau misalnya aku menyukaimu bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang menonton film baru berjudul Storks. Sehun tersedak minumannya dan menatap Luhan dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"A-apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu," ulang Luhan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih bersabar karena aku ingin semuanya berjalan perlahan. Tapi bayi-bayi lucu di film itu membuatku ingin segera menikah denganmu dan mengadopsi anak."

"A-apa?"

Luhan mendengus sebal. "Jangan hanya menjawab 'apa', Sehun! Jadi kau mau berpacaran denganku atau tidak? Aku tahu kau belum sepenuhnya _belok,_ tapi tidak bisakah kau _belok_ demi diriku?"

Sehun tidak menjawab langsung. Dia menatap Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibir lucu dan hal sederhana itu sudah mampu membuat hatinya berdebar. Apa dia benar-benar sudah berganti orientasi seksual hanya karena makhluk mungil ini? Menghela napas, Sehun mengucapkan satu kata yang tidak pernah Luhan duga sebelumnya.

"Cium aku."

"Huh? Apa kau bilang?"

Sehun tidak mengulangi ucapannya, namun dia langsung mencium bibir Luhan hingga membuat yang satu tersentak kaget sebelum kemudian tersenyum. Matanya terpejam, membiarkan Sehun menjajah bibir lembutnya dengan perlahan. Ciuman yang berlangsung tidak terlalu lama itu kemudian dihentikan oleh Sehun yang menatap tepat dimata Luhan dengan helaan napas panjang, hati Luhan dibuat ketar-ketir karenanya. Bagaimana jika setelah mereka berciuman Sehun belum _belok_ juga?

 _"_ _I give up."_

"Apa?!" Luhan panik sehingga nada bicaranya meninggi, tidak lucu rasanya jika Sehun tetap saja lurus sedangkan dia telah mengungkap perasaan beserta rencana masa depannya dengan Sehun. Mau diletakkan dimana muka menggemaskannya?

 _"_ _I give up,"_ ulang Sehun sekali lagi. Luhan sudah bersiap untuk kembali berceloteh namun kalimatnya terhenti bahkan sebelum dimulai oleh lanjutan kalimat Sehun. _"I give up for denying that I've been in love with you…"_ Sehun menghela napas panjang lagi, _"so…"_

 _"_ _So?"_

 _"_ _So yeah, I think I'm gay now. I'm gay for you."_ Ungkapnya dengan pipi yang memerah.

Luhan tertawa, tangan mungilnya memukul dada Sehun tanpa tenaga sebelum merangkulkankannya ke leher Sehun. _"You should be."_ Ujarnya kemudian memberi Sehun ciuman penuh dibibir yang dibalas Sehun dengan sepenuh hati.

 _"_ _I knew it!"_ Suara Kris menggema di ruang tamu lalu diiringi dengan suara Junmyeon yang tertawa kecil, membuat ciuman antara Sehun dan Luhan terpaksa harus berhenti.

 _"_ _Shut up, Kris."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Author's note:

Aduh iya maap ini gaje. Sebenarnya ini file lama yang dari pada dianggurin mending dipublish aja walaupun ga karuan(?) –lol. _Anyway,_ terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
